


Frente a Frente

by Yurick25



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurick25/pseuds/Yurick25
Summary: — ¿Sabes? Podría matarte ahora mismo — Wraith toma una P2020 que estaba a su lado, y lo apunta en la cabeza de Mirage.— Lo sé, pero antes de que lo hagas… ¿Puedo pedirte… una última cosa? — Tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, para sorpresa de Wraith.—¿Qué?— Bésame
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Miraith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Frente a Frente

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot fue creado a base de una actividad realizada en un grupo de Facebook al que pertenezco. Me gusto lo suficiente para querer subirlo a esta pagina como un trabajo aparte.
> 
> Realmente espero les guste.

Estaban una vez más compitiendo entre todas las Leyendas. Cada escuadrón daba lo mejor de sí, pero, de a poco, uno por uno iba cayendo. Wraith quedó sola tras no poder salvar y rescatar a sus dos compañeros. Afortunadamente, y sin ayuda, pudo con todos los demás, hasta quedar frente a frente contra el ultimo escuadrón. Para su sorpresa, solo era una persona más, y ese era… Mirage.

— ¿De verdad eres el ultimo? — Wraith sonríe de forma burlesca — ¿Y tu equipo? ¿No fuiste capaz de protegerlos?

— ¿Tú me vas a hablar de proteger a tu equipo? — Con una alternator en su mano, Mirage apunta a los lados de Wraith — Porque, según veo, tu tampoco hiciste un buen trabajo.

— No te conviene burlarte de mí… — Dicho esto, la mujer bota todo su armamento, escudos, e incluso curaciones — Sabes que soy capaz de derrotarte con solo mis manos. Sin saltos al vacío, ni portales. Solo mis manos ¿Aceptas el desafío?

Mirage deja ver una sonrisa pícara. Amaba ver a Wraith tan dura y desafiante.

— Desafío aceptado — Imitándola, se deshace de todo lo que poseía, hasta quedar armado solo con sus manos — Tranquila nena, que tampoco usare a mis señuelos. Así te doy más ventaja — Hizo un gesto con una mano imitando una pistola.

— Entonces… está decidido…

**[Atención: Anillo en Movimiento]**

Los muros se estaban cerrando, y su espacio para luchar era aun más pequeño que antes. Ambos se miraron fijamente, hasta que Wraith, aprovechando su velocidad, decide atacar primero, dando un golpe directo en el estómago. Mirage cae de espalda, intentando contener a la mujer que ahora estaba arriba suyo.

— ¿P-por qué tanta violencia? ¿Tantas ganas tenías de golpearme?

— Cierra la boca. Sabes que, en el campo de batalla, todo se vale.

— Si, tienes razón. Incluso golpear a las mujeres aun siendo un hombre — Y, apenas termino de hablar, Mirage lanza una patada, quitándose de encima a Wraith. Esta rápidamente se levanta, y vuelve a donde estaba él, para seguir luchando cuerpo a cuerpo.

Esto era Agilidad vs Fuerza. ¿Quién ganaría?

— Vamos nena, se que quieres rendirte antes mis encantos ¿Y si solucionamos esto yendo al bar más tarde?

— Iré al bar contigo… ¡Después de derrotarte! — En un movimiento rápido, Wraith corre hasta la espalda de Mirage, da un salto, y con una sola patada, lo arroja una ultima vez al suelo. Mirage se da la vuelta y se intenta levantar, pero, para asegurarse de no verlo de pie una vez más, Wraith lo toma del cuello contra el suelo.

— ¿Sabes? Podría matarte ahora mismo — Wraith toma una P2020 que estaba a su lado, y lo apunta en la cabeza de Mirage.

— Lo sé, pero antes de que lo hagas… ¿Puedo pedirte… una última cosa? — Tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, para sorpresa de Wraith.

—¿Qué?

— Bésame

Solo basto una palabra para que toda la fuerza que ejercía Wraith se desvaneciera. Estaba totalmente desconcertada

— ¿De qué… estás hablando?

Aprovechando su reacción, Mirage empuja a Wraith para levantarse, y rápidamente acerca su rostro al de ella para besarla de sorpresa.

Ella abrió los ojos.  
Él cerró sus ojos.  
Ella también los cerró.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que Mirage se aprovecha de la situación, le quita a Wraith el arma que tenia en sus manos, y rápidamente dispara contra ella.

Wraith cayo al suelo en ese momento, y su cuerpo desapareció. Los Juegos Apex de hoy habían acabado, y Mirage había sido el ganador.

————————

Todas las leyendas estaban en la Dropship después de los juegos; Se duchaban, comían o descansaban. Cuando Mirage llegó, lo recibieron entre aplausos y bromas, mientras comentaban la “estrategia” que había usado para ganar.

— Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Soy genial!

Todo era celebración y risas hasta que una voz se escuchó a lo lejos.

— ¡ELLIOOOOOOOOTT!

Sep, ya sabía a quién pertenecía esa enfurecida voz, pero no le importaba. Haberla besado había valido totalmente la pena.


End file.
